elves_of_the_inakafandomcom-20200213-history
Session 6
Members *Paldrag Adinon the Paladin (Alexander) *Naryrr the Druid (Natalie) *Oleander Thorne the Fighter (Matt) *Tsubotai the ranged fighter(Tim) The Adventure We begin our adventure in town. Paldrag and Oleander noticed a newcomer in the tavern and they talked to him. He was Tsubotai the fighter. Tsubotai mentioned his interest in fighting and after a hard bargain, he joined them for a 1/3 cut of the loot. The party did some research, and learned of a bugbear lair in the caves. A previously undiscovered cave to the north. After a long discussion, Castellan offered the party 90 gold to clear that lair. This new fixed price method is something he pushed. He also took 40 gp off the top for income tax. The party headed out for adventure. Moving forth, they found the bugbear lair. Many trees in this grove, especially those closest to the cave mouth, were hacked and scored. A broken shield nailed to a tree next to the cave reads in Common, “Safety, security, and repose for all who enter—welcome! Come in, and report to the first guard on the left for a hot meal and bed assignment.” Slave Pens West Chamber: *Liam, Sonja (Human Commoners): AC 11; hp 7; Str13 (+1), Dex 12 (+1) *Macarn (Dwarf): AC 10; hp 8; Str 13 (+1) *Shara, Vindil (Elves): AC 12; hp 5; Dex 15 (+2) *Nirk, Pex, Meepug (Kobolds) *Glepe (Goblin): AC 11 (no armor or shield) East Chamber: *Hobgoblins (3): AC 10 (no armor) *Gnoll: AC 12 (no armor) *Shadrag (Rebel Bugbear): AC 12 (no armor). This captive hates his fellows and is willing to fight against other bugbears for as long as the party stays in this cave. *Ragnar (Human Berserker): AC 10 (no armor); this wild-eyed, muscular human is prone to fits of violence. Rumors (plot hooks) #The bugbears in the caves are afraid of dwarves! #There are hordes of tiny dog-men in the lower caves. #If you get lost, beware the eater of men! #A powerful magic-user will destroy all cave invaders. #Beware of treachery from within the party. #The big dog-men live very high in the caves. #Lizard-men live in the marshes. Resolved Rumors #An ogre sometimes helps the cave dwellers. #There is more than one tribe of orcs within the caves. #A magic wand was lost in the caves’ area. #Tribes of different creatures live in different caves #A merchant, imprisoned in the caves, will reward his rescuers. #There is more than one tribe of orcs within the caves. False Rumors #“Bree-yark” is goblin-language for “we surrender”! #Piles of magic armor are hoarded in the southern caves. #All of the cave entrances are trapped. Current Contracts *1 gp per goblin ear *5 gp per orc ear *20 gp to kill the ogre (Negotiated up from 7 gp by he paladin) XP XP this session: 5000 Current Individual XP: 4,850 (Current level: 4; 1,650 XP until next level) Loot *48 gp *Six pieces of silk (20 sp each) *Big chest containing 462 sp *Ivory statue of Hruggek the bugbear god (10 pounds; 200 sp) *2 potions of healing *Keg of oil (20 flasks) *Trade goods worth 30 gp *Silver urn (275 sp)